


Drowning Within the Cloth

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fwp (fluff without plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hinata. Hinata, what in the hell are you doing?”<br/>“Help me, Kageyama. I’m stuck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Within the Cloth

Kageyama’s eyes widened comically at the sight before him. He wasn’t usually accustomed to seeing people floundering around in clothing too big for them, much less to be practically drowning in them. He had to blink a few times before he could accept the fact that he wasn’t seeing things, and then he had to allocate the best possible words to voice just what he was feeling at that moment. He had just opened his mouth to say something to the writhing mass of blue cloth on the ground before him, but before he could get the words out he heard a soft, muffled whine and lost all memory of any snide remarks that he could have said. He knelt down beside the wriggling caterpillar and reached out to touch it.

“Hinata. Hinata, what in the hell are you doing?”

“Help me, Kageyama. I’m stuck.” The response was slightly muted by what was clearly one of Kageyama’s own jumpers, and not one of the smaller boy’s articles of clothing. It certainly wasn’t something that would actually fit Hinata properly, in any case.

“I can see that, but _why_? _How_?” Kageyama grinned, trying not laugh.

“I was getting dressed, and it’s so big…”

“Hinata, you do realise that this is _my_ jacket? Of course it’s going to be big on you.”

“I know it’s yours. That’s why I wanted to wear it…”

Kageyama truly couldn’t help it. His laughter was rising up in chest and bubbling in his throat, and before he could even think about holding it back, it burst out of his mouth and into the room, and seconds later he was rolling beside the mass of cloth that was hiding Hinata within, clutching his sides as his laughter spilt forth.

“Shut up, Kageyama! Just help me!”

“But you willingly got yourself into this mess… And here was me thinking that you were stupid enough to confuse my clothes with yours!” Kageyama cried, tears beading at the corners of his eyes as he glanced over at the now irritated jacket beside him.

“I’m not that stupid. Now help me!”

“Okay, okay… Come over here, stupid…”

The dark blue jacket shuffled over towards him, and Kageyama sat up to save the midget from death by drowning. Locating the boy’s arms, he tugged them through their designated sleeves before pulling the hood back to reveal an irksome ginger haired boy.

Kageyama poked Hinata’s nose, and the shorter wrinkled his nose, eyes still narrowed in annoyance. The two boys sat in silence, both of them eyeing the other, daring their partner to say something, _anything_. And then Hinata was crawling into Kageyama’s lap and tucking himself under Kageyama’s chin, nuzzling into his neck.

Kageyama couldn’t help but think that this Hinata, all exhausted from his struggle from inside the jacket, and wrapped up in his oversized clothing, was rather adorable. But then Hinata bit him on the collarbone and Kageyama was left wondering how exactly he could have had such a ridiculous notion as he chased the smaller boy around their shared apartment. Kageyama smiled to himself as he snatched at Hinata, arms hooking beneath his armpits and lifting him up. He pecked Hinata on the cheek, and watched with satisfaction as the boy blushed.

And then he was filled with even greater satisfaction as he dropped Hinata, sprawling, onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah. Fluff without plot, as you must've noticed. Sorry. Couldn't help it, I just needed some Kagehina fluff...  
> Does anyone have any ideas for ships or fandoms that I should try??


End file.
